Main:Maegan Chant
Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada |Row 3 title = Club |Row 3 info = World Class Gymnastics |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Gabriel Tantaru, Cristina Bontas-Tantaru |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}} Maegan Chant (born April 19, 1997) is a Canadian elite gymnast. She resides in Waterdown, Ontario and trains at World Class Gymnastics, where she's coached by former Romanian World Champion and Olympic gymnast Cristina Bontas and her husband Gabriel Tantaru. Junior Career Chant's most notable competition was the 2012 Pacific Rim Championships. She earned a bronze medal with the Canadian team, and won a bronze in the vault final. She also competed at the Pan American Championships, winning silver on floor. Senior Career 2013 Chant made her senior debut at the AT&T American Cup to replace Koko Tsurumi of Japan. She placed sixth on vault, and eighth in the all-around and on bars, beam, and floor. Later that month, Chant competed at the La Roche-sur-Yon World Cup, where she took silver on vault and placed fourth on floor. She also competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany, where she won silver on vault and gold on floor. In May, Chant competed at the Canadian Nationals, winning gold on vault and bronze in the all-around, and placing fifth on beam and floor and seventh on bars. She was named to the Canadian team for the World Championships, but didn't qualify for the all-around or any event finals. After the World Championships, Chant was selected to compete at the Arthur Gander Memorial in late October, and Swiss Cup in early November. At the Gander Memorial, she placed seventh in the all-around. At the Swiss Cup, she made the semi-finals, but not the finals. 2014 Chant competed at the Elite Canada in February, winning gold on vault and silver on floor exercise, and placing fourth in the all-around, and sixth on bars. At the Pacific Rim Championships in April, she won team silver, vault bronze, and placed eighth in the all-around. In late May, she competed at the Canadian Nationals, winning vault and floor exercise silver, placing fourth on beam, and ninth in the all-around. She was named to the Canadian team for the Commonwealth Games, placing fourth with her team and on vault, and ninth in the all-around. In August, she competed at the Pan American Senior Championships, placing fifth with her team and on vault. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China. While Canada did not have their best day in qualifications, they still performed well enough to qualify a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 Chant competed at the Elite Canada in late January, winning vault silver and placing eighth on floor and ninth in the all-around. At the Canadian National Championships she won bronze on vault and placed seventh in the all-around. In July, she competed at the Pan American Games in Toronto. She contributed to Canada's silver medal finish, and tied for fourth on vault with Brazil's Daniele Hypolito. 2016 In June, Chant competed at the Canadian National Championships, placing fourth on floor exercise, fifth on balance beam, eighth in the all-around, ninth on vault, and tenth on uneven bars. Medal Count